


Good People

by paperairplanesopenwindows



Series: The ClintNatLaura Cinematic Universe (aka Gay Polyamorous Love Stops Thanos) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron, Multi, Pining, Pregnancy, Unrequited Clint/Nat/Laura and Nat/Laura, both weirdly canon and not at all canon, but lbr its not unrequited its ME, mentioned Bruce/Natasha, non explicit discussion of a past threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperairplanesopenwindows/pseuds/paperairplanesopenwindows
Summary: "You have ‘Thank God you didn’t die when SHIELD fell’ sex with your wife and partner once and then your partner runs for the hills and your wife turns into a lovesick teenager.”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov, Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: The ClintNatLaura Cinematic Universe (aka Gay Polyamorous Love Stops Thanos) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571932
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Good People

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank kiss_me_cassie who took my questions about the logistics of performing dramatics while pregnant and answered them seriously. THANK YOU YOU LIFESAVER.
> 
> Thanks to why_didn't_i_get_any_soup for the Beta and smallblueandloud for finding me funny.

Being pregnant meant Laura couldn't flop dramatically onto the bed like she used to, but she tried. 

Once she was on her back, she flung her arms out and groaned. 

Her husband, busy changing into a t-shirt, gave no reaction. 

Laura let out a loud sigh and that, at least, got her a slight smile. 

“Yes, Dear?” he asked. 

“How have you lived with them flirting for months? It’s insufferable!”

Clint sighed. “I tried to warn you,” he said. 

“Yeah, you warned me, but that didn’t compare to actually seeing it in  _ person _ .” Laura stared up at the ceiling, a frown working its way onto her face. 

“Well, he’s a nerd. And we know how Nat feels about nerds.” 

Laura raised her head to stare at Clint. “Shut up,” she groaned.

“What? That’s a dig at me too.” 

She flicked him off and he clucked his tongue. “Careful, Captain America might see and then whatever will we do!”

Laura dropped her head back with another heavy sigh. “I just want to hate him and I shouldn’t,” she said. 

“You can hate him. Then I can live through your hate.”

“No,” she said, drawing out the word. “I shouldn’t. He’s your teammate. He seems nice.”

Clint shrugged. “He’s nice enough, I guess. As nice as someone who turns into a towering rage monster can be.” 

“Didn’t he used to like, heal children in a 3rd world country or something?” 

“India, I think.”

“Ugh,” Laura said, “So he’s a good person, too!”

Clint sat down on the bed next to her and began petting her hair. “There, there,” he said soothingly, “Just because we have nearly a hundred confirmed kills between the two of us doesn’t mean that we aren’t good people.”

Laura huffed. “You think I’m being ridiculous.” 

“Very.” 

“Just because you aren’t pining-”

Clint snorted. 

“What?”

“Is that what you’re calling it? Pining? Like you’re some fair maiden in a tower?” 

Laura pinched the nearest part of him that she could reach. “You know I’m no fair maiden.”

“Yes. I’m very aware. We have 2.5 children and they didn’t happen by immaculate conception.”

Laura pinched him again, harder.

“Ow!” Clint rubbed at the spot. “Rude.” 

She turned her cheek into his leg. He continued to stroke her hair. 

“You think Nat’s figured it out yet?” she said. 

“Figured what out?” 

Laura pointed to her stomach. 

“Oh. She knows your due date. Nat’s smart, she can do the math.”

“You think? She’s been real stupid lately.” 

Clint laughed and then clamped a hand over his mouth. 

“Should we talk to her? I was thinking I could just corner her one day and be like ‘Natasha Romanoff, you were present at the conception of this child and I consider you the other father. I  _ will _ be pursuing child support.’”

Clint’s shoulders shook as he tried to keep the laughter in. 

“Fury would totally help us make fake papers.”

“He totally would.” Clint shoved at her side a bit. “Move over.” Laura scooted across the bed and Clint laid down next to her. “He totally would,” Clint said again, “He’d send one of SHIELD’s lawyers to serve it and all. We could get Jen. she’d take pictures.”

Laura chuckled. They sat together in the silence for awhile. 

“Thank you,” she said, “for putting up with me.” 

“Of course,” Clint said with a grin, “But we should’ve put pining somewhere in our marriage vows. You have ‘Thank God you didn’t die when SHIELD fell’ sex with your wife and partner once and then your partner runs for the hills and your wife turns into a lovesick teenager.” 

Laura sighed. “We knew it was a possibility,” she said, “ I would’ve rather we chanced it than not.” She tilted her head. “Do you think she and Banner-”

“No,” he said, firmly. 

“Really?” Laura asked, surprised. 

“Yeah,” Clint said, “She would have told me. She would have told us.”

The two of them stared up at the ceiling. 

“Being in love sucks,” Laura said. 

“Really? I thought we’ve done ok.”

Laura knocked her foot against his gently. “You were just so  _ easy _ . I wasn’t prepared for this.”

“Easy?” Clint said, affronted. 

“Yeah. Hardest part was luring you down from your perches with coffee so you’d talk to me.” Laura smiled against his shoulder. “Didn’t prepare me at all for emotionally damaged Russian spy shenanigans.” 

Clint opened his mouth to retort, but then there was a banging noise against the door. 

“Mommy?” Lila half wailed from the other side of the door. 

Laura moved to sit up, but Clint stopped her. “I’ll get her.” He went over and got the door. He sighed when he saw the sniffling little girl on the other side. “What’s going on, Lila baby?”

“Cooper said it was his turn with the tablet and took it,” she whimpered.

Laura rolled her eyes. “You had the tablet all morning, Lila,” she said. “It  _ is _ Cooper’s turn.” 

There was some more sniffling from Lila, but it seemed to be stopping. 

“Let’s go see if Mr. Stark or Mr. Rogers need help finding stuff, hm?” Clint said, scooping her up. 

“Like Uncle Fury in the barn?”

Clint stopped. “Fury’s in the barn?” he said. 

“Yeah.” Lila chewed on her lip. “I saw him this morning.” 

Laura and Clint shared a look of Nick Fury-related exasperation. “I can see what he wants,” Laura said, raising herself onto her elbows. “Can you check in on Nat?” 

“Yeah,” Clint said, bouncing Lila a little, “Maybe giving her the rugrat will cheer her up.”

“Good idea.” Laura watched as he settled Lila on his hip and then went to leave the room. 

“Hey, Clint?” 

“Yeah,” he said, turning. 

“I love you.”

He grinned. “I love you too.” 

Laura raised her hand. “And I’m going to need help getting up.” 


End file.
